Coup d'un soir
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Après une nuit de débauche, Harry fait face à un douloureux réveil. Son amant d'un soir dormant à poings fermés, il en profite pour aller soigner une petite zone sensible qui a bien besoin d'attentions...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** M.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le second hors-série lemoneux. Le concours portait sur... on va dire la sucette. Ouais, on va dire ça. Son auteur, Fandasia (notre perverse en chef), nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS. N'hésitez pas à aller visiter son profil, qui se trouve dans nos favoris !

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil également :)

* * *

Coup d'un soir  


Il se réveilla courbaturé et désagréablement poisseux. Bon, au moins, ils avaient fini par atterrir dans le lit. Passer la nuit sur le tapis du salon aurait rendu le réveil beaucoup plus douloureux. Prudemment, il releva la tête afin de vérifier si son amant était toujours présent à ses côtés. La vue d'une tête blonde confortablement plongée dans l'oreiller voisin répondit positivement à ses interrogations. Donc Malfoy n'était pas du genre à fuir discrètement au petit matin… Intéressant. Ou peut-être ne s'était-il pas encore réveillé, hum… plus probable vu l'heure matinale.

Harry s'extirpa le plus discrètement possible de son lit et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, rencontrant du même fait son reflet. Il affichait de larges cernes, un air fatigué et une série de marques rouges dans le cou qu'il aurait bien du mal à faire passer pour une banale allergie à ses collègues. Foutu Serpentard qui s'était senti obligé de marquer son territoire ! Bon sang, il avait même des traces bleutées en forme de main au niveau des hanches ! C'était vrai que la nuit avait été assez… fougueuse. Faire perdre tout son contrôle au blond était toujours jouissif mais c'était la première fois que l'une de leurs joutes verbales finissait aussi agréablement pour les deux parties.

Le brun se massa énergiquement les reins avant de laisser descendre ses mains sur ses fesses dans une lente et ferme caresse, pressant les globes de chair encore endoloris. Il pouvait encore sentir le sexe de son amant le pénétrer durement, frottant sa prostate à chaque va-et-vient. Il avait supplié pour toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, provoquant le blond continuellement. Il le regrettait légèrement aujourd'hui. Pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, la brulure constante qui irradiait de son fondement lui rappellerait certainement cet épisode pendant quelques jours.

N'étant pas certain de pouvoir tenir une journée de travail, il ouvrit son armoire à pharmacie et se mit à la recherche d'une potion antidouleur légèrement dosée mais il dut se résoudre à l'évidence : son stock était épuisé. Il allait devoir se contenter d'une décoction à effet local. Maintenant restait à l'appliquer sur la zone douloureuse.

Lançant un regard à la porte de la salle de bain il se dit qu'il devrait jeter un sort de fermeture et un autre de silence afin d'être certain de ne pas être interrompu dans la manœuvre. Sauf qu'il était à poil… sans son holster… donc sans sa baguette qui devait être quelque part dans le méli-mélo de vêtements que lui et Draco avaient essaimés jusqu'à la chambre. Tant pis, de toute manière, vu l'heure, le blond ne l'embêterait pas avant quelques heures, il avait un peu de répit pour réfléchir au comment gérer le après « baise-sauvage-sous-le-coup-de-la-colère ».

À l'affut du moindre bruit, il ouvrit le pot et trempa ses doigts dans la substance gluante. Il rosit en se rappelant qu'il avait accueilli au même endroit de sa personne un produit tout aussi semblable par son aspect. Il ferma les yeux en haletant, il aurait aimé que tout se déroule comme la nuit dernière. Que ce soit du lubrifiant dans le pot et les doigts de Draco en lieu et place des siens.

Lentement il appliqua la potion sur son entrée avant de laisser glisser ses doigts au plus profond de lui-même. Les yeux toujours clos, le sexe dressé, il s'appuya d'une main sur le lavabo face à lui pendant que sa jumelle s'activait en lui dans un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux. Dans son esprit, c'était son amant qui le pénétrait. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, Draco l'avait de nouveau forcé à s'agenouiller sur le canapé du salon, le torse plaqué contre le dossier, la tête maintenue dans le coussin, comme épinglé par les doigts talentueux qui molestaient sa prostate.

Il serra les dents et s'activa plus rapidement, sa première main avait lâché le meuble en faïence pour caresser son sexe turgescent. Il y était presque, se mordant férocement les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements, il sentit ses testicules se contracter, la brulure du plaisir remonter lentement le long de son sexe. Encore un peu plus vite, un peu plus profondément…

Brutalement une main se crocheta dans ses cheveux, tirant douloureusement sa tête en arrière tandis qu'une seconde encerclait la base de son sexe, comprimant la chair sensible et lui refusant la jouissance à portée de main.

Un souffle chaud dans son cou, des lèvres moites parcourant sa peau sensible, des dents mordillant son lobe d'oreille et enfin cette voix rauque qui lui tira un nouveau gémissement malgré la frustration de l'interruption…

« Alors Potter, on s'amuse sans moi ? »

Il n'avait pas entendu Draco entrer. A cet instant, il faisait un piètre auror. Depuis quand était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Il était à un cheveu de l'orgasme, à peine retenu par la main blanche qui compressait son membre. Il rua violemment vers l'avant cherchant la friction qui lui apporterait la délivrance.

« Malfoy, haleta le brun, s'il te plait. Juste… juste un peu plus, je vais…

\- Je sais, répondit le Serpentard en raffermissant sa prise sur la tignasse du brun. Je sais que tu vas jouir, je sais que tu pourrais partir au moindre de mes mouvements. Mais je ne vais pas t'y autoriser, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Seul un gémissement inarticulé et désespéré échappa à Harry. Mais le blond n'attendait pas de réponse et reprit directement.

« Parce que cette nuit, je t'ai fait la promesse que tu ne jouirais que par moi. Et la nuit n'est pas terminée, Potter, loin de là. »

Penchant la tête brune sur le côté, Draco mordit le cou qui se présentait à lui, marquant une énième fois la peau bronzée de son amant. Il relâcha sa prise sur le crâne de sa victime consentante, sa main glissant lentement sur le dos large et musclé, griffant la colonne vertébrale du brun. Une pression effectuée entre ses omoplates obligea Harry à se pencher en avant, reprenant appui sur le lavabo. Il redressa la tête, croisant le regard assombri de désir du blond à travers le miroir placé au-dessus de la vasque blanche.

Il avait les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, les joues et le torse rougis, l'image même de l'envie et de la débauche. Malgré ses paroles et ses manières assurées, son amant était autant voire même encore plus excité par la situation que lui.

Il était vrai que durant la nuit Draco avait paru avoir un petit fétichisme pour la domination, se faisant encore plus ardant et fougueux lorsqu'Harry était sous lui, entièrement sous son contrôle, son plaisir ne dépendant que de la langue, des mains ou du sexe du Serpentard.

Sans jamais que leurs regards ne se quittent, ni que la main du blond ne desserre son emprise sur son membre d'ailleurs, le corps chaud de son agréable tortionnaire se colla à lui, plaquant son torse contre son dos, sa tête se posant sur son épaule. C'est quand il sentit une respiration courte sur sa joue que le brun tourna son visage, croisant enfin sans l'intermédiaire du miroir le regard gris de son compagnon. Sans attendre, il chercha sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser ardent. L'autre lui répondit avec la même passion, leurs langues se battant pour la dominance sans jamais pouvoir la garder très longtemps.

Puis l'échange se fit plus doux, plus tendre, l'excitation descendit lentement, Harry sentit la main ferme qui le retenait se relâcher et remonter sur son torse avec langueur. Tantôt griffant son estomac, tantôt caressant un mamelon.

Bientôt manquant d'air, ils restèrent front contre front, leurs lèvres à un cheveu l'une de l'autre, respirant le même air. Harry savait qu'il devait afficher un air niais au possible mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sourire qui barrait son visage et l'érection qu'il sentait se presser contre ses fesses n'était pas pour freiner son enthousiasme.

Un « ça va ? » murmuré contre sa joue, un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et le blond était reparti à la conquête de son corps à l'aide de sa bouche. Suivant le creux de son cou, l'arrondi de son épaule, la courbe son dos, se faisant un devoir de gratifier chacune de ses vertèbres d'un baiser ou d'une morsure, poursuivant sa course de plus en plus bas et le faisant trembler d'anticipation alors que le blond finissait à genou derrière lui.

« Putain Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que… Aaaaahhh… hum… »

Définitivement, le blond n'avait plus envie de jouer ou de faire durer les choses, il était résolument passé à la vitesse supérieure. Après lui avoir asséné une forte claque sur les fesses, le blond avait écarté les globes fermes avant de caresser à l'aide de sa langue la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Le petit muscle humide le torturait sans merci, le pénétrant le plus loin possible, mêlant ses doigts à son jeu de langue.

« Aaahhhh, oui là ! S'il te plait là ! »

Cambrant le dos le plus possible, allant et venant sur les doigts fins, Harry faisait son possible pour que le blond touche une fois encore sa prostate même si celui-ci semblait se faire un plaisir de jouer avec les nerfs de son compagnon. Il gémit encore plus fort et bruyamment lorsque la langue agile migra jusqu'à ses testicules les englobant dans un écrin chaud et doux. Les vagues de jouissance montaient de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ne plus redescendre complètement, le laissant dans un état d'excitation constant, à la limite du douloureux mais tellement jouissif ! Il sentait qu'une simple caresse ou pression sur son sexe pourrait le faire venir immédiatement.

Puis soudainement, tout cessa. Les doigts et la langue s'étaient retirés. Le blond était debout, repartant vers la chambre. Merde, ça allait devenir une habitude de le laisser comme ça ou quoi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain !

\- Bouge pas, j'ai… je prends un truc. Bouge pas, tu vas voir. »

C'est certain qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler de la salle de bain, surtout dans cet état-là. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir : les pupilles dilatées, les joues rosies, les cheveux en bataille, un chapelet de suçon dans le cou et les lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordillées. L'image même de la débauche et du stupre. Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là ? Avec Malfoy en plus ! D'ailleurs celui-ci était déjà de retour, sa baguette à la main.

« Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?!

\- Détends-toi Potter, c'est que du plaisir. »

L'air carnassier du Serpentard alors qu'il se remettait à genoux n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Ô Merlin, retire ç… hum, aaaah je… »

Il sentit le petit rire que Malfoy émit en réponse à sa phrase plus que décousue. Deux doigts avaient retrouvé le chemin de son entrée, accompagnés de la fameuse baguette qui s'était presque immédiatement mise à vibrer, fermement pressée contre sa prostate. Il haletait et gémissait sans discontinuer, bougeant furieusement des hanches à la recherche de plus de contact alors que Draco cherchait à le maintenir immobile afin qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Harry n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Quand il revint à peu près à la réalité, il était à quatre pattes sur le sol et au bord de l'orgasme. Et même si son amant n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à toucher son sexe, il réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'en aurait même pas besoin pour jouir. Soudainement, ce fut enfin la délivrance, le plaisir qui irrigua chacun de ses nerfs, le sperme qui jaillit et se déversa sous lui pendant qu'il s'écroulait à même le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Le blond se retira, caressant la peau exposée, remontant sur le dos, sa main allant se perdre dans les cheveux ébouriffés du brun. Peu à peu la respiration du Gryffondor se fit plus calme, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et il put se redresser entraînant Draco dans un nouveau baiser.

« Putain, c'était bon.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était que du plaisir, répondit le blond avec un petit rire de gorge.

\- N'empêche, j'aurais jamais imaginé le grand magicomage Draco Malfoy faire ce genre de chose avec sa baguette, taquina le brun. Qu'est-ce que tes patients diraient ?

\- On s'en fout d'eux, occupe-toi plutôt de moi !

\- À vos ordres, _Monseigneur _!

\- Hum, gémit-il alors que les lèvres de Harry malmenaient un de ses mamelons. Tu as un accent pitoyable, tu le sais ça ?

\- La ferme Malfoy, où je te laisse comme ça.

\- Essaie pour voir ! »

Harry n'essaya même pas d'y penser, il continua de mordiller les mamelons du blond pendant de longues minutes, passant inlassablement de l'un à l'autre Draco grognant sourdement en réponse. Il prit le temps d'apprécier le goût de la peau du blond sur sa langue, la réactivité du téton dur entre ses lèvres, la dureté des muscles qui se contractait sporadiquement sous son poids.

Avec une dernière morsure, Harry reprit son chemin vers le bas sur le corps de son amant. Lentement il sortit sa langue, effleurant le membre dressé, se focalisant d'abord sur le gland avant d'engloutir fermement cette merveilleuse sucette que le Serpentard lui offrait. Draco gémissait au-dessus de lui, il semblerait que ça n'allait pas prendre très longtemps pensa-t-il en suçant doucement.

Il continua ses actions de bouche et de langue, agrippant les côtés des hanches de Draco à deux mains, le blond tremblait. Agrippant d'une main la chevelure brune, il se mit à bafouiller.

« Je… Ô Morgane… Ça ne va… je vais… »

Harry suça plus durement et descendit sa main jusqu'aux testicules, les sentant se contracter comme il approchait, et il les fit rouler gentiment entre ses doigts. Levant les yeux il admira Draco, le torse soulevé par un souffle rapide, les mamelons toujours fermement dressés après ses attentions précédentes, sa tête renversée en arrière, les tendons de son cou ressortant alors que son sexe glissait plus loin dans la bouche de Harry.

Creusant ses joues, le brun suça plus durement, sa langue caressant le frein avant de se focaliser sur le gland. Draco vint presque immédiatement, se cambrant sur le carrelage et poussant des cris de jouissance, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son amant pendant que celui-ci avalait l'offrande salée. Le brun remonta lentement le long du corps de son compagnon, parsemant au passage la peau de multiples baisers jusqu'à se retrouver couché à ses côtés. Il attrapa une serviette et les essuya consciencieusement pendant que Draco reprenait péniblement sa respiration.

« Wooo, Potter, on t'a déjà dit que t'avais une véritable bouche à pipe ?

\- Charmant, ricana le brun. Mais oui j'ai déjà eu quelques éloges sur mon jeu de langue.

\- M'étonne pas, marmotta son compagnon.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi, Potter ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, mon prénom c'est Harry. Allez, Haaaaar-ryyyyy, deux syllabes ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »

Le blond répondit à sa moquerie par un coup de poing dans l'épaule, un coup particulièrement mou donné par un homme encore sous endorphine.

« Ta gueule, en quel honneur je t'appellerais _Harry _!

\- Hum, parce que j'ai eu ta queue dans ma bouche ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je t'ai laissé me prendre avec ta baguette ?

\- Pas faux.

\- J'ai avalé ton sperme ?

\- Exact.

\- Et puis, mon prénom sera tellement mélodieux à gémir quand je m'enfoncerai dans ton petit cul serré.

\- Tu ne doutes de rien !

\- Si on m'avait dit hier que refuser de te laisser mon tabouret au comptoir des Trois Balais m'amènerait à la meilleure baise de ma vie, j'aurais fait interner le malheureux !

\- C'est vrai qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour te mettre la main dessus.

\- Je me doutais bien que je ne tombais pas sur toi systématiquement par hasard. »

Draco gloussa doucement avant de se retourner face à Harry qui s'était allongé à ses côtés. La salle de bain était agréablement chauffée, le carrelage tiède ne les gêna pas dans l'immédiat même si le brun ne se voyait pas passer la nuit dans cette position. Plongé dans les yeux du blond, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ni lui ni son amant ne cherchèrent à approfondir le contact. C'était juste doux, affectueux, tendre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son Gryffondor, celui-ci lui caressant les cheveux dans un silence confortable. Il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Il allait proposer au blond de migrer vers la chambre et le lit qu'ils avaient occupés un peu plus tôt mais soudainement son bracelet de garde se mit à chauffer, affichant une belle couleur rouge.

« Merde. »

Ce n'était pas lui qui venait s'exclamer ainsi, il se retourna brusquement vers Draco dont le bracelet venait lui aussi de s'illuminer.

« T'es appelé aussi ?

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas de garde pourtant. Code 1, ça doit être grave.

\- Pareil. »

Ils s'étaient levés tous les deux et cherchaient fébrilement leurs vêtements dans la chambre. Harry fouilla rapidement dans sa penderie passant rapidement des habits de rechange à Draco, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, même si une ceinture ne serait pas de trop pour tenir le jean sur les hanches fines du médicomage. Ils sortirent et transplanèrent immédiatement une fois arrivés sur le palier.

**OoO**

Du sang, des cris et des blessés qui courent aveuglément de tous côtés. Des maisons vétustes à trois étages s'étaient écroulées dans l'Allée des Embrumes, maisons surpeuplées dans un endroit mal famé, habitées par des créatures et sorciers peu recommandables. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en branle tous les aurors disponibles.

Depuis qu'il était entré au ministère, jamais Harry n'avait vu autant d'aurors réunis au même endroit. Ils devaient être au moins une centaine au bas mot, sécurisant les lieux, dispersant la foule, cherchant avec les médicomages les blessés et survivants de l'accident.

Les médicomages également étaient en nombre. Au début, peu d'entre eux s'étaient déplacés sur le terrain puis quand ils avaient pris conscience que leur présence serait plus efficace sur place qu'à attendre l'arrivée des blessés à Sainte Mangouste, ils avaient fini par arriver de partout.

Harry avait recroisé Draco plusieurs fois quand il transplanait avec des blessés à l'hôpital puis plus tard quand le blond avait débarqué avec son équipe sur le lieu de l'accident. Il s'était, lui et deux de ses collègues, directement greffé à leur groupe comme escorte et aide de premier secours.

Repérer un blessé, contrôler ses signes vitaux, effectuer les premiers soins, l'étiqueter selon la gravité de son cas, transplaner à Sainte Mangouste, le rentrer dans le fichier des victimes, repartir sur site, repérer un blessé… etc., encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Sans se reposer. Il avait bu un peu d'eau. On lui avait mis de la nourriture dans les mains et il avait continué. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais il avait déjà vu le soleil se lever et se coucher au moins une fois chacun. Et la seconde aube semblait être en train de poindre.

Il tendit ses mains devant lui, sa peau était noire de poussière. Son visage devait à peu près être dans le même état. Le déblayage dura près de quatre jours, des dizaines de morts, des dizaines de blessés et l'espoir de plus en plus mince de retrouver quelqu'un de vivant. Des lits de fortunes avaient été installés un peu partout dans l'hôpital pour permettre aux aurors et au personnel médical de se reposer périodiquement.

Des gens commençaient à craquer, à s'effondrer en plein couloir sous le coup de la fatigue ou de la douleur. Les recherches s'arrêtèrent au soir du cinquième jour, laissant place au déblaiement des décombres. Assis à même le sol dans un couloir de Sainte Mangouste, les cheveux encore humides de sa récente douche, Harry regardait les va-et-vient de moins en moins nombreux du personnel médical. Après avoir vu pendant des jours les couloirs complètement bondés et grouillants de vie, c'était bizarre de voir les larges allées seulement occupées par une dizaine de médicomages.

Soupirant, il appuya sa tête contre le mur frais, priant pour que son mal de tête s'éloigne et pour que la fraicheur du carrelage le tienne éveillé encore un peu. Il sourit paresseusement en voyant la silhouette de son blondinet se profiler. L'homme paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et les cernes sombres qui ornaient ses yeux n'étaient pas pour améliorer son teint. Arrivé près du brun, il se campa devant lui, le visage sévère.

« Tu devrais déjà être au lit, Potter.

\- On avait dit Harry.

\- Ça sera Auror Potter comme pour n'importe quel patient.

\- C'est vrai que j'adorerais jouer au médicomage.

\- Allez lève-toi, on va dormir chez moi. »

Ravi par la rougeur et le sourire que sa remarque avait su tirer au blond, Harry entreprit de se relever lestement afin de se jeter dans le premier lit qui se présenterait à lui. Une violente douleur dans le bas du dos et les bras stoppa ses mouvements, il siffla d'inconfort en se laissant re-glisser au sol. Draco, vif et rapide, lui attrapa les épaules afin de l'aider dans son mouvement, s'accroupissant à côté de lui il sortit sa baguette jetant immédiatement un sort de diagnostique.

« Putain mon dos !

\- Tu t'es froissé un muscle. Ça fait longtemps que t'es assis là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, trente ou quarante minutes, je pense.

\- Tu t'es refroidi dans une mauvaise position en plus, tssss ! »

Harry vit son compagnon afficher une moue d'exaspération avant de fouiller dans la sacoche à potion réglementaire qui ceignait ses hanches.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était sexy quand il était en mode boulot ? Nan certainement pas, c'est un peu comme quand l'un de ses ex avait voulu qu'il le baise uniquement vêtu de ses cuissardes en peau de dragon… Quand on voit quelque chose tous les jours, il perd complètement le peu de pouvoir érotisant qu'il pouvait avoir au début. Quoi que ses menottes… il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse. Peut-être le blond pourrait-il l'aider dans son étude d'ailleurs. Mais celui-ci interrompit ses pensées peu chastes.

« Merde, merde et remerde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis à sec de potions anti douleur, voilà ce qu'il y a !

\- Pas grave je vais me relever et…

\- Nan je devrais en avoir, c'est mon boulot et… »

Draco avait l'air au bord du craquage nerveux, il fouillait fébrilement sa sacoche désespérément vide. Harry lui attrapa fermement les mains, l'attirant vers lui, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux avant d'embrasser chacune de ses paumes. Il passa ensuite une main derrière la nuque fine rapprochant leurs visages afin de déposer un léger baiser aux coins de ses lèvres. Il passa et repassa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes jusqu'à ce que la tension quitte les muscles tendus par la fatigue.

« C'est bon, y'a pas de soucis. Je vais me relever, on va aller chez toi et je prendrais ma potion là-bas. Tout va bien.

\- Ouais je sais, excuse-moi. La fatigue, je suppose.

\- C'est même certain. Tu sais que j'ai dû raccompagner un de mes apprentis chez ses parents parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir ici ?

\- Pauvre gosse, ce n'est pas avec ce qu'il a vu ces derniers jours qu'il arrivera à dormir tout court.

\- Ouais mais c'est le boulot, on ne fait pas qu'attraper les méchants.

\- Hum, c'est vrai. Oh tiens, ça devrait aider ton mal de dos. »

Il repartit à la conquête de sa besace et en sortit triomphalement une… sucette ? Bon une sucette bleue et en forme de chouette mais une sucette quand même. Le blond rit devant son air dubitatif en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« C'est ce qu'on donne aux gosses quand ils ont mal, sucette aux anti-douleurs. Parfois ça passe mieux qu'une potion !

\- Pas mal, c'est un message que tu m'adresses sur mon jeu de langue ?

\- Potter ! C'est une sucette pour des gosses !

\- On avait dit Harry.

\- Si tu te la fermes et bouffes cette sucette, ça sera Harry ! »

Ne tentant pas ça chance à taquiner à nouveau le magicomage Harry déballa consciencieusement sa friandise avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et la sucer doucement. Il ferma les yeux de contentement quand l'effet de la potion commença à se faire ressentir et que la douleur s'estompa.

Soulevant ses paupières, il remarqua que le regard du blond était fixé sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles dilatées ne rataient rien des mouvements de sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Draco rougit en réalisant qu'il avait été surpris. Aguicheur Harry ouvrit la bouche laissait courir la sucette sur sa langue et ses lèvres avant la tendre vers le blond qui souleva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Allez Draco, tu dois pas être mieux que moi. Prends-en un peu et après on va se coucher »

Le blond ne chercha même pas à discuter, il attrapa la main du brun et engloutit la friandise d'un air lascif qui fit déglutir bruyamment l'auror. Ils restèrent assis là quelque temps, se passant et repassant la sucette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée et la douleur suffisamment supportable pour que Harry puisse bouger. À peine furent-ils chez Draco que le blond le guida à la chambre où il le poussa vers le lit tout en l'aidant à se déshabiller. Comme un automate le brun se laissa border comme un enfant et s'autorisa à s'endormir quand il sentit un corps chaud se glisser à ses côtés et un bras entourer sa taille.

**OoO**

Les deux jours suivants passèrent comme à travers un brouillard. Ils se levaient, faisaient rapidement leur toilette, se préparaient à manger un repas plus que consistant et repartaient dormir du sommeil du juste. Il semblait que la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours était plus importante qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Ce n'est que durant le troisième jour qu'ils réussirent à rester éveillés après leur repas et qu'ils purent discuter au lit.

« C'est vraiment la merde quand même dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Ouais, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par une harpie !

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait un aussi joli blondinet, faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Ô Merlin, tais-toi Harry !

\- Quoi, moi aussi j'ai envie de te bouffer tout cru. »

Aguicheur, Harry combla la distance qui le réparait de Draco et entreprit de lui mordiller l'épaule.

« Hum, je savais que tu étais délicieux de partout. »

Sans laisser au blond la possibilité de répondre, il lui agrippa les cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble presque une semaine plus tôt, c'est en goûtant à nouveau les lèvres de son amant que Harry se rendit compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Le goût de Draco était épicé, addictif, intoxicant. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, avec passion mais sans la violence ou l'empressement qui avait caractérisé tous leurs précédents échanges.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux allongés sur le lit, le souffle court du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager, front contre front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

D'aussi près, il put voir la façon dont les pupilles de Draco se dilatèrent à sa question avant qu'il ne l'attire de nouveau pour l'embrasser, pressé avec force contre son torse et son sexe glissant contre la hanche de Harry. Après quelques instants le blond prit place au-dessus de lui et pressait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa table de chevet.

« Tiens, dit-il alors qu'il mettait une petite fiole de liquide transparent dans la main du brun. Baise-moi », ajouta-t-il avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à enlever le bouchon en liège alors que Draco s'employait à lui mordiller le cou et à frotter leurs sexes ensemble, une main prenant appui sur l'oreiller derrière la tête du brun alors que l'autre caressait son torse.

Il finit enfin par réussir à ouvrir le tube en verre et à étaler sur ses doigts un peu du gel translucide, ses doigts entamèrent un léger mouvement de va-et-vient entre eux et le lubrifiant commença à se réchauffer. Impatient Draco saisit son poignet et guidant les mains de son amant vers ses fesses, l'attirant à nouveau dans un profond baiser.

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur la langue du Serpentard qui se faufilait dans sa bouche et caressait la sienne, dégageant son poignet de l'étreinte ses doigts se glissèrent entre les fesses blanches et accueillantes. Un petit cri étouffé échappa des lèvres de son compagnon quand il approcha son doigt et entreprit enfin de pousser contre la peau plissée et alors qu'il pressa le bout d'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur, son souffle se coupa. Draco était brûlant et étroit autour de son majeur. Il poussa son doigt un peu plus, prêtant attention aux gémissements étouffés que laissa échapper son partenaire et à la manière dont reculait instinctivement sur son doigt à la recherche de plus de sensations.

Relevant prudemment la tête, il observa le blond, sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux clos, il avait cet air d'extase et de plaisir incommensurable. Lentement, le brun sortit son doigt en gémissant également au contact de ses muscles chauds et étroits, à la sensation de Draco qui entourait cette uniquement minuscule partie de lui et le pénétra de nouveau brusquement. Les hanches du blond ruèrent contre les siennes, et il gémit doucement de plaisir.

« Ça va comme ça Draco ? »

Il retira son doigt et le glissa de nouveau. L'instant suivant le blond tendait sa main derrière lui pour attraper celle de Harry et le pousser à introduire immédiatement son index également, le brun eu un rire de gorge, admirant cette version passionnée et surtout affamée de sexe de Draco. Il enfonça son doigt aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, puis les retira complètement à de nombreuses reprises, récoltant à chaque fois des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

« Harry, put... aaaahhh… »

Sa phrase se brisa en un gémissement sonore.

« Plus, s'il… s'il te plait, plus bordel ! »

Harry ne chercha pas à le faire languir, il enfonça immédiatement un second doigt à l'intérieur, à côté du premier. Il était fasciné par ce corps chaud qui s'adaptait si bien à lui, par Draco qui se cambrait et gémissait au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci se laissa brusquement retomber sa tête en avant, comme si le poids était finalement devenu trop lourd pour sa nuque. Harry passa son autre main derrière sa tête et enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, caressant et lissant les cheveux pendant qu'il continuait à offrir du plaisir à sa moitié.

Ses doigts glissaient déjà un moment sans rencontrer de résistance. Expérimentalement, il les plia, juste un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une petite protubérance contre le bout de ses doigts. Draco poussa une exclamation de plaisir, sa respiration devenait plus rapide et plus courte toujours contre l'épaule de son compagnon, et il rejeta involontairement les hanches en arrière.

« Et voilà… là, c'est bon, non ?

\- Putaaaiiiiin… »

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Draco pendant que Harry continuait à masser de ses doigts la prostate du blond.

« Doucement, ça va aller. »

Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de prendre une de brèves inspirations pour tenter de regagner un semblant de contrôle. Alors que le Gryffondor taquinait encore et encore sa prostate, le blond, toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches, écarta encore plus les jambes cherchant plus de contact, de profondeur, de plaisir. Ses avant-bras étaient appuyés de chaque côté des épaules de son amant, celui-ci respira avec bonheur l'odeur entêtante de son compagnon.

Bon sang, tout ce temps pour se trouver, pour réaliser qu'ils étaient attirés sexuellement l'un par l'autre… Du temps gâché qu'ils se feraient certainement un plaisir de rattraper, quitte à rester cloîtrés plusieurs semaines. Il entoura de son autre main l'érection du blond qui reposait contre sa jambe, la caressant au même rythme qu'il appuyait sur la prostate de Draco.

Presque immédiatement, ce dernier se cambra, sa respiration se fit plus chaotique, ses mouvements de hanches plus violents et désordonnés. Harry comprit que la double stimulation enverrait rapidement son amant au septième ciel. Il relâcha son emprise sur le sexe turgescent, récoltant un miaulement de protestation mais choisit de se concentrer uniquement sur la main qui pénétraient les chairs serrées et accueillantes. La seconde partit à l'exploration du corps couché sur lui, griffant le dos, caressant les flans, agaçant les mamelons durs.

Les yeux de Draco étaient sombres et voilés de désir, le blond le fixait sans paraître véritablement le voir. La bouche ouverte sur un souffle court il était complètement pris par son désir, complètement dépendant des mains qui malmenaient son corps, complètement accroc à Harry Potter. Ramenant le brasier à un feu couvert, Harry ralentit doucement le rythme de ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que Draco paraisse émerger de son état de béatitude. Souriant, le blond se recoucha sur l'auror, collant leurs torses brûlant afin d'échanger un nouveau baiser.

« Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure ou je vais finir par croire que tu ne tiens pas la route, _Potter_. »

Il avait prononcé son nom de famille d'une manière délibérément sarcastique et provocante alors que ses hanches ondulaient doucement sur le corps ferme, frottant leurs érections ensemble dans un mouvement fluide et contrôlé.

« Je tiens très bien la route, haleta-t-il. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te le démontrer ! Longuement, profondément, passionnément ! »

Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un mouvement de hanche plus brutal que le précédent, maintenant les hanches de Draco pour le plaquer le plus possible contre son corps, caressant la peau fine de ses côtes, resserrant sa main autour de leurs deux sexes pour accentuer l'agréable friction. C'était chaud, ça commençait à être collant, mais putain qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être chaud !

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'un de ses coups d'un soir, il n'avait jamais accepté de dormir avec eux non plus d'ailleurs. Mais Draco partageait sa vie depuis bientôt quinze années, ils n'avaient cessé de se chercher, se battre, se tourner autour, s'asticoter à chaque fois que leurs routes se croisaient.

Harry ne croyait pas au destin ou aux âmes sœurs et autres histoires de bonnes femmes dans ce genre, mais force de croire que sa vie et celle du blond étaient forcément mêlées, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

« Putain, Harry, gémit le Serpentard. Arrête ça ! Prends-moi bordel ! »

Ne pouvant rester de marbre face à une demande aussi gentiment formulée, il tendit la main vers la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait préalablement utilisé pour préparer son amant à sa venue. Fébrilement Draco lui arracha la fiole des mains, la débouchonnant à l'aide ses dents, faisant bander Harry encore plus si c'était possible devant ce geste si sauvage.

D'un geste fluide, il fit couler le liquide sur ses doigts fins agiles avant d'huiler consciencieusement l'érection qui le faisait saliver d'avance. Ce geste fit serrer les dents à l'auror qui appréhendait de pénétrer ce corps chaud alors qu'une simple caresse de la main lui faisait autant d'effet. Il vit comme un rêve Draco se relever sur ses genoux afin de se positionner au-dessus de la verge durcie, il lui attrapa la taille à deux mains guidant le mouvement.

« Doucement, d'accord, murmura le brun. Je suis pas très loin. »

Hochant doucement la tête, Draco prit appui à deux mains sur le torse musclé avant de s'abaisser lentement, laissant enfin ses chairs s'étrécir autour du membre de son amant. Harry gémit faiblement en glissant à l'intérieur du blond, recommençant enfin de respirer quand ses testicules furent pressés contre les fesses du Serpentard.

Quand Harry fut en enserré dans ce carcan brûlant et étroit, il crut jouir derechef. Seule la morsure dans sa chair des ongles de Draco dans son torse et la douleur qu'il provoqua en se mordant férocement les lèvres lui permirent de ne pas s'assouvir immédiatement.

Rouvrant les yeux, il observa Draco, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées sous la jouissance, le corps tendu dans l'attente de plus ! Plus de contact, plus de mouvement, plus de caresses. Il ne semblait ressentir ni gêne, ni douleur, uniquement du plaisir. Il était magnifique auréolé de ses cheveux blonds, il ressemblait un peu à un ange. Un ange obscène, sexy et tentateur.

Harry souleva légèrement ses hanches, expérimentalement, juste pour sentir, pour voir l'effet qu'il pouvait faire à son amant. La réponse fut immédiate, Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser s'échapper un long et profond gémissement. Cette vision mit le feu aux poudres et encouragea Harry à commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient qui deviendrait de plus en plus profond et passionnés.

Il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait la chaleur étroite de Draco retenir légèrement l'extrémité de sa verge. Il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il soulevait ses hanches à la rencontre du blond. Il gémissait à chaque fois que son amant se lassait tomber de tout son poids sur son sexe. Il gémissait comme un damné et ne voulait jamais que ça se finisse.

Draco n'était pas en reste, il semblait que son langage immédiat se résumait à des onomatopées et des supplications décousues alors qu'il tentait de faire pénétrer Harry toujours plus loin malgré les limites physiques de la chose.

Brusquement Harry se désengagea du blond, inversant lestement leurs positions. Il se retrouva à dominer le Serpentard à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui avant de le retourner, enfouissant son visage dans les draps frais et saisissant ses hanches pour le surélever, il guida à nouveau son sexe érigé en lui. Sans lui laisser une seconde de répit il reprit un rythme ferme et vigoureux, la nouvelle position lui permettait une pénétration profonde et surtout il pouvait à chaque va-et-vient frôler la prostate de son amant.

« Ohhh… oui, plus fort ! Ouuiiii, ah, ah ! »

Harry eut un sourire fier devant la perte de contrôle du blond, il commença à accélérer le rythme, s'enfonçant jusqu'à ce que Drago sanglote presque plaisir et ne puisse plus que gémir. Il sentait qu'ils étaient tous les deux presque à l'orgasme, l'une de ses mains glissa sur le ventre plat du blond, saisissant sa verge et commença à le caresser rapidement. Il voulait absolument que le blond jouisse avant lui, il voulait sentir son corps se raidir, ses muscles tenter de le retenir au plus profond de son être.

Alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements frénétiques de bassin, il put sentir les muscles de Draco commencer à se contracter autour de son sexe, il put le sentir trembler contre lui alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de l'orgasme. Le blond laisser échapper un bref cri à chaque coup de reins.

« Harry, Harry, je vais… je vais… ohhhhhh ! »

Le brun ne chercha plus à retenir sa force et sa passion, il accéléra encore le rythme, s'efforçant d'aller encore plus vite, le pilonnant avec force. Presque immédiatement il sentit les chairs du blond se contracter autour de lui alors que tous ses muscles se contractaient et qu'il hurlait littéralement de plaisir, son sperme se déversant dans la main de son amant.

Harry n'eut plus qu'à s'enfoncer en lui quelques fois avant jouir à son tour en gémissant contre le dos humide et moite de Draco. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Harry se retire du corps accueillant et s'effondre sur le lit. Automatiquement, Draco roula vers lui, se blottissant contre son épaule, repus et fatigué.

« T'es bien toi, je te garde. »

Harry rit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur le font pâle et de fermer les yeux, sombrant vers un sommeil bien mérité.

Le blond était définitivement un bon coup, et pas que d'un soir. Il y veillerait.

FIN


End file.
